BendyToons: The Golden Bacon Soup
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: The Devil Quartet is going on a quest to find the Golden Bacon Soup and its mysterious recipe in the abandoned junkyard known as Dump-Comdey Caverns. As they search for them, Canoodle the Calamatius Soup Can is catching their intruding the premises. But some Bendy's other enemies are after it too.
1. Chapter 1

BendyToons: The Golden Bacon Soup

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Thanksgiving, my dear readers. Adventures are never over for little devil darling. Let's meet our characters of the story.

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a massive crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece ten times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of her neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves him so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes, and vampire teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a fancy white shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has a fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and just wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow, and no nose. She's tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece ten times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has an intense love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil, and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red, and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are nice to Bendy and his crew.

Dolly Corleone: I borrowed this character from fnafmangle. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the most feared crime lord in Silly Valley. She lives in the Dark Side of Comedy City in a mansion that looks like Versailles, Florida. Her family has a history with Bendy's Family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Picnic Letter at the Park

Bendy, Boris, Alice, Betty, and Dorothy are having a picnic at the park. The boys eat as the girls are enjoying the nature in the park. "Ah, yes. This is the way of living. Having lunch with your friends and no enemies hunting you down," said Bendy, enjoying his bacon soup. Then Alice puts a flower on Dorothy's head and says, "enjoying nature without any girls trying to steal your boyfriend from you." "I don't know how you do it, Betty. But your pie is so delicious," said Boris, eating a slice of apple pie. "Oh, Boris. Vos paroles d'un tel complément transpercent mon cœur de joie. Merci beaucoup. **(Oh, Boris. Your words of such complementary pierce my heart with joy. Thank you so much.)** ," said Betty as she blushes. "De rien. **(You're welcome.)** " "Aha! Bendy Devil, it's time to meet your doom," said Charley, after jumps out of a bush with Barely and Edgar. "Really? Dorothy" said Bendy annoyed as he reads a book. Dorothy turns into her monster form and kicks the Butcher Gang into a dump that's far from the park. After Dorothy turns back into her chinchilla form, Alice said, "our enemies won't give us break, will they?" "Nope. Not at all," said Boris. Then an arrow with a letter attached to it lands in front of the Devil Quartet. When Betty takes the letter from the arrow, she opens it and reads it. Then she says, "Ma chère cousine et mes amis, cette lettre vient du Musée du Platine. On a une mission. On doit trouver la soupe au bacon doré. **(My dear cousin and friends, this letter is from the Platinum Museum. We got a mission. We need to find the Golden Bacon Soup.)** " "Do you mean the Golden Bacon Soup of Candon Boar Gumbo," said Boris, as spits out soda on Bendy in shock. In payback for that, Bendy puts a pie on Boris's face. When Boris licks it off his face, Betty says, "yes, that guy."

Then Boris takes out a flashlight, puts the light under his face and says, "Candon Boar Gumbo is the king and creator of Bacon Soup. If it isn't for him, we would never have the healthy and delicious bacon soup. Out of all the bacon soup he ever made, there was one type that no one but he ever tasted — the best bacon soup of them all: the Golden Bacon Soup. Only he knows the recipe for making it. When he shared it, the taste was so great that others carved for more. Candon had a choice to make to protect other from fighting over the Golden Bacon Soup. Before he threw the recipe and the last remain Golden Bacon Soup in the burner, slips to his death by falling into the crusher and was crush into a soup can. His spirit turned him into Canoodle the Calamitous Soup Can. His restless ghost now hunts the Dump-Comedy Caverns to this day and guards the last remaining Golden Bacon Soup, and it's recipe." When he turns off the flashlight, Bendy says, "I sure like to try some of that bacon soup." "Pop never found them either. I bet that's where he disappeared too," said Boris. "I don't know why the Golden Bacon Soup is such a big deal. But I'll do anything to get a payday," said Alice. "It's worth 10 billion dollars including the recipe." "Really? I like to make something like that," said Betty.

Hiding in a brush, the Butcher Gang overheard Boris' story, and Charly said, "if the wolf said it's true, the Golden Bacon Soup is worth 10 billion dollars. If we had it and its recipe; boys, we be filthy rich." "Every pirate loves treasure and money," said Barely. "I like to add Bendy into that Golden Bacon Soup. It would be so yummy in my tummy," said Edgar. "Let's prepare ourselves to follow them, boys," said Charly. Behind a tree, the Festival Freaks overheard Boris's story too. "$10 billion?! That money will sure help us," said Jojo. "More than kidnaping that Devil brat," said Harry. "I think we're still going to kidnap him even with the money," said Hugo. "Aw man." "Soon boys, that money and Devil will be ours," said Jojo. Chrystal Cooperson with Wilbur and Gregory are sitting at a bench and overheard Boris's story too. "Maybe if I have that money, Bendy will be so impressed that he'll marry me," said Chrystal. "Boss, you know that plan has few gaps in it, right," said Wilbur, asking. "It may be, but it will be successful." "Oh, great," said Gregory, annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Dump-Comedy Caverns

The Devil Quartet are on Bendy and Boris's motorcycles as they ride through Comedy City. "I can't believe an artifact is hidden at a junkyard. So gross," said Alice, so annoyed. "Chill, it's abandon. Lucky for Betty and I, we don't have noses," said Bendy. "Bendy, Alice and I have noses," said Boris. "Don't worry, cream puff. I got you and Alice's clothespins," said Betty. "Here we are." When they stopping riding, they made it to the entrance of Dump-Comedy Caverns. The entrance is locked with chains and 4 locks. There are signs on the entrance and walls saying, "No trespassing! Haunted! Keep out! Beware of Canoodle! Stay away! Leave if you want to live!" "Clothespins on," said Alice, putting one on her nose and Boris puts one on his. "Adventure awaits my friends," said Bendy, goes to the entrance. "How? We can't even get it," said Betty, when Dorothy pops out from Bendy's shirt pocket. "Did you forget my tail can turn into any shape of a key?" Bendy then uses his tail to unlock all 4 locks. When they are all unlocked, the entrance creeks itself open; slowly. "I'm scared. But it for Pop and us getting paid," said Boris, as the Devil Quartet and Dorothy enter the junkyard.

Then Butcher Gang arrived in Charley's still broken car. "I can't believe they managed to unlock it," said Barely. "Let's get that Bacon Soup and Bendy in my stomach; already," said Edgar. "Okay, men. Let's go," said Charley, as he and the rest of the Butcher Gang enter the junkyard. Then Festival Freaks arrived at the entrance and Jojo says, "we're going to be rich, men. Once we get the Golden Bacon Soup and Bendy." "But what about Canoodle, boss," said Harry, being anxious. "You're not scared of talking can, are you," said Hugo. "If it's bigger than us, then yes." "You, men; men up! We got a Devil and Golden Bacon Soup to hunt down," said Jojo, enters the junkyard with Harry and Hugo following her. Then Chrystal Cooperson arrived with Wilbur and Gregory carries in a carrying throne. "He's in there. Go after them, men," said Chrystal, puts a clothespin on her nose. "I wish we could retire," said Wilbur. "Me too," said Gregory, as the brothers carried Chrystal into the junkyard. Then the entranced closed itself, and then great scary laughter comes from nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Hidden Clues

As the Devil Quartet walk throw the junkyard, Bendy says, "hey, Boris! Does your Pop's journal have some info on the Golden Bacon Soup?" "Yeah. It says, 'to find the Golden Bacon Soup; use the Seeing Tool to find more clues.' Does he mean this," said Boris, as he reads his father's journal and takes out The Seeing Tool from BATIM Chapter 5. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon loup? **(What is that, My Wolf?)** ," said Betty. "My Pop invented this. He discovered this glass during one of his investigations, and it reveals hidden messages. But you can't see them with your eyes, but you can see them by looking through the glass. He wanted me to have it, so he gave it to me before he disappeared." "Good idea, Boris. This could be useful," said Bendy, as takes the Seeing Tool. When he looks through it, he sees invisible ink on the path that the Devil Quartet were on and a hidden message on a pile of Garbage saying "Leads to the Treasure." "What did you see, my Devil Pie," said Alice. "We're on the right path. Follow me."

As Bendy leads his team the way, the Butcher Gang comes out of hiding from a pile of cans. "So, they know where to go. Follow them," said Charley. As the Butcher Gang follows them, the Festival Freaks comes out of hiding from a pile of paper. "So, the Butcher Gang are after the treasure and the Devil. We'll see about that. Let's go, boys," said Jojo. As the Festival Freaks follows the Butcher Gang, Chrystal, Wilbur, and Gregory come out of hiding. "Ha! That what they think. The 10 billion dollars and Bendy will be mine. Mush, boys," said Chrystal. "Oh, save us," said Wilbur and Gregory, being so miserable.

Back with the Devil Quartet and Dorothy in Bendy's shirt pocket, they came across two paths. "Which way do we go," Alice asked. "Let's get our good friend Mr. Magic Mirror to help us," said Bendy, looks through the Seeing Tool. He sees the invisible ink leads to the left and hidden message "To the Treasure." Then he sees a hidden message on the right path, "He's this way! Beware!". "To the left, everyone," said Bendy, leads his team to the left path. "Why not the right, cher cousin," Betty, asking. "Because that where he is." "Gasp, Canoodle the Calamitous Soup Can," said Boris, in fear. "Good thing we have the Seeing Tool," said Alice. Then the Butcher Gang comes across the two paths and Barely said, "aw, great! Which way did they go?" "Let's go to the right," said Charley. "Are you sure Charley? My nose tells me that Bendy went to the left," said Edgar. "How can you smell? You don't even have a nose. To the right it is!" When the Butcher Gang takes the right path, the Festival Freaks follow them. Then Chrystal says when she, Wilbur and Gregory come across the two paths, "to the left. My heart is never wrong." "It's wrong about her to fall for Bendy," said Wilbur, whispers to Gregory which made him laugh. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." "Good, keeping walking." Then Chrystal, Wilbur, and Gregory go to the left. Then the scary laughter is heard again like the one from the entrance to Dump-Comedy Caverns.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Golden Bacon Soup and its recipe/Awaken the Beast

As Bendy leads his team the way to their goal, Alice has the strangest feeling that they were being followed. "Guys, something isn't right," said Alice. "Now, that you mention it. This is too easy," said Bendy. Then the team found an odd-looking type in safe. Then Bendy looks at the safe with the Seeing Too and sees the hidden message "This is it! 2-1-3-15-14-19-15-21-16". "This is it! The Golden Bacon Soup and its recipe are in there," said Bendy. "Finally! But what's the code," said Alice. "My Pop's Journal says 'Code to safe is: BACON SOUP; uppercase and space between bacon and soup,'" said Boris. When Betty types in the code, the safe rejected the code. "Boris, it didn't work," said Betty. "But this isn't right. My Pop's Journal is never wrong." "Wait! The numbers" said Bendy, type in the numbers he saw in the hidden message. Then the safe unlocks, and Boris says, "how did you know?" "Your Pop's code for the safe was a clue. It's Bacon Soup in number form." "Oh, Bendy! You are so smart," said Alice, impressed. When he opens the safe, he finds four cans of Golden Bacon Soup and golden paper. "The Last Remaining Golden Bacon Soup and its recipe. The Treasure of Candon Boar Gumbo is ours," said Boris, with glee.

"Hello, Bendy," said Chrystal, gets off of the carrier. "Chrystal Cooperson?! What are you doing here?! Hi, Wilbur and Gregory," said Bendy, turns around to see her with her team. "Hi, Bendy and Boris," said the Brothers. "You! You think you can steal what we came for and took Bendy?! As if," said Alice. "Wait, how did you-," said Chrystal, confused about how Alice guessed right. "The heart is never wrong, but yours is wrong to go gaga on Bendy." "Burn," said Boris, as Betty giggles and the Brothers laugh. Then Boris puts the Last Remaining Golden Bacon Soup and the recipe in a man-purse. "For a man, Boris; you carried a man-purse," said Chrystal. "This man-purse belong to my Pop," said Boris. "What you like some margin pie," said Betty, takes out three margin pies and throw them at the Brothers' and Chrystal's faces. Then the Devil Quartet escape as they try to rub the pies off their faces.

With the Butcher Gang, they find a massive pile of bacon soup cans. "I told we shouldn't have gone left," said Edgar. "Or maybe they climbed over the pile," said Charley. "You just won't admit that you were wrong." Charley and Barely were about fighting until Barely noticed the Festival Freaks hiding and exposed them. "Hey! You're those Festival Freaks that were after Bendy," said Barely. "What are you doing here," said Charley. "what does it look like? We're after Bendy," said Jojo. "I thought we were after the Golden Bacon Soup and its recipe," said Hugo, which causes Harry to laugh and Jojo to facepalm. "So, you're after that too. Not if we get it first," said Charley. Then the something big emerges from the pile of cans. Then it reveals to be Canoodle the Calamitous Soup Can and Harry says, "we should go, now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Soup Gone Bad

The Devil Quartet were running to escape Chrystal Cooperson and the Bodyguard Brothers until they ran into the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks; who were fleeing from Canoodle. "The Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks?! What's next, Dolly Corleone," said Bendy, as he and his team gets up from the floor. "Aha! Bendy, we got surrounded," said Charley, get up and surrounds the Devil Quartet with the rest of the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks. When Chrystal came with the Bodyguard Bothers, then giant footstep noises are being heard. "You are going to pay for putting a pie on- Wait, what's going," said Chrystal, until she hears the footsteps. Then Canoodle appeared and said, "Golden Bacon Soup!" Then the Butcher Gang, the Festival Freaks, Chrystal and the Bodyguard Brothers realized that the Devil Quartet quickly ran off to escape Canoodle. Then Canoodle throws forks and spoons at them, and it made them get stuck onto the piles of trash. Then Wilbur and Gregory realized that Canoodle missed them and ran away. "Hey! You men can't leave me here! You're so fired," said Chrystal as Canoodle runs after the Devil Quartet.

Back with Devil Quartet, they continue to run for the exit. Then Bendy sees a magnetic crane up ahead and sees Canoodle coming for him and his team. He then comes up with an idea and says to Boris, "Boris! Give me your Pop's man-purse!" "What?! Why?!" "Trust me. I have an idea." "I hope you know what you're doing. When Boris tosses the man-purse to Bendy, Bendy catches, and Dorothy pokes her head out of Bendy's shirt pocket. When Bendy puts the man-purse on, he takes Dorothy out of his pocket and says, "Dorothy, lead the rest to the magnetic crane as I give them time by getting Canoodle to chase me." He kisses Dorothy on the head, puts her down and says, "everyone, follow Dorothy. I have an idea. Boris, Alice, Betty, and Dorothy stopped running and watched Canoodle chase Bendy. "Cher cousin! Tu vas te faire tuer! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! **(Dear cousin! You're going to get yourself killed! What are you doing?!)** ," said Betty, worried about Bendy. Then Alice noticed Dorothy pointing to the magnetic crane and said, "quickly, everyone! To that crane."

Boris, Alice, Betty, and Dorothy made it to the magnetic crane and Boris said, "Canoodle is only after the Golden Bacon Soup. Bendy is giving us time to activate the crane. That's his idea." "Again, Bendy is so smart. Come on," said Alice, goes to the controls with Dorothy on her head. Then Boris and Betty follow them as they see Bendy coming with Canoodle; behind. With Bendy, he sees his friends at the controls of the crane and says, "thank goodness! Now, I can can-up this can. HA! Good one, me!" When he reaches the crane, he looks at Canoodle as he puts his back on it and hyperventilates from running. "Give me Golden Bacon Soup," said Canoodle, takes out a fork. "Make me!" Canoodle was about to stab Bendy with his fork until he gets pulled by the magnetic crane. As he's stuck on the magnet, Bendy's team come down from the controls, and Boris said, "Bendy, your plan worked." "My plans never fail," said Bendy, gives Boris the man-purse as Dorothy goes back into his shirt pocket. Then Alice kisses Bendy on the cheek and says, "you're the smartest little devil darling I ever saw." "Why, thank you, Angel." "Let's getting before the other villains catch up," said Betty, pointing to the exit. "Then let's split this place up. Heh! Good one, me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Mission Complete

At the park, the Devil Quartet are having a picnic. "Wow! This Golden Bacon Soup is great," said Bendy, as eats a bowl of it. "I add a few ingredients to make tastier," said Betty. "We got paid again and another quest complete," said Alice. "But we still haven't found my Pop," said Boris, sadly. "Aw, Boris. We'll find him," said Betty, hugging him. "Yeah, buddy. We won't stop looking for him," said Bendy. "You know. I wonder what happens to the Butcher Gang, the Festival Freaks and Chrystal," said Alice. Then they saw them being carried each by a doctor to the hospital and Chrystal says, "does this answer your question?" When they leave the park into the hospital, Wilbur and Gregory go to the Devil Quartet. "Thanks for helping us get fired," said Wilbur, nuggies Bendy. "Now, we can relax. Have a good picnic," said Gregory, leaving the Devil Quartet to go home with Wilbur. Then Dorothy falls asleep on Bendy's lap as he scratches her back. "Ah, it's good to have a happy ending," said Bendy, lies to sleep with Dorothy. Bendy is right. This story got a happy ending. THE END


End file.
